Surprise au réveil
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Deadpool se tape des trips en essayant de deviner avec qui il a passé la nuit


**Titre: Surprise au réveil**

**Auteur: Anders Andrew**  
><strong>Fandom: Cable &amp; Deadpool<br>Rating: R  
>Disclaimer: L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, alors vous pensez bien que la série Cable &amp; Deadpool non plus.<br>Nombre de mots: 1380 mots  
>Notes : et, hum, première incursion dans le fandom (et dans l'univers Marvel); je n'ai pas lu les comics sur Deadpool, alors j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences...ah et, je précise que dans la timeline, je situerais cette fic après que Deadpool ait fait en sorte de réveiller Cable de son "coma" suite à son combat avec le Surfer d'argent<strong>  
><strong>Cette fanfiction a été écrite sur le thème "mythomanie - les histoires extraordinaires" de la communauté livejournal 30_interdits <strong>

* * *

><p>Le cerveau de Deadpool est un gruyère. Ou une fourmilière. En tout cas, il est tellement troué que c'est un miracle qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur lui-même, enterrant ainsi toutes ses stupéfiantes capacités, comme celle de parler sans discontinuer (et souvent de choses très intéressantes…enfin, seulement quand on s'appelle Wade Wilson).<p>

Alors quand un souvenir lui échappe, il a tendance à remplir les vides; bien sûr, connaissant Deadpool, le comblement se fait souvent à grands coups de remembrances fictives du genre graveleux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire la nuit dernière ?, marmonna le mercenaire en se redressant dans son canapé, vêtu de son plus beau caleçon à fleur, et de son masque.

Plusieurs propositions lui vinrent à l'esprit. D'abord, il avait peut-être siroter quelques délicieux cocktails avec de non moins délicieuses créatures, dans un bar. Il leurs avait sans doute proposé aimablement de finir la soirée chez lui, et ils avaient passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air comme des fous. Les voisins ne devaient pas être contents.

Cette chimère avait quelques éléments crédibles pour elle. D'abord, l'haleine puant l'alcool que Deadpool renifla en soufflant dans sa main. Ensuite, le désordre ambiant (plus marqué que d'habitude). L'odeur de sexe qui flottait dans l'air était sûrement, réflexion faite, le meilleur des indices.

Mais aucune jolie nénette à l'horizon.

Maussade, Wade se redressa et souleva paresseusement un coussin du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, à la recherche d'un string, un soutif, n'importe quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est…que ça ?, s'interrogea-t-il en levant devant ses yeux, pincé entre deux doigts, un slip kangourou argenté taille 50.

L'esprit de l'anti-héros masqué se fabriqua - ou bien fit ressurgir - des souvenirs très flous de la veille au soir : une paire de main larges et fermes l'attrapant maladroitement par la taille et le renversant sur le sol, afin que leur propriétaire - une silhouette aux épaules massives plongée dans l'obscurité - fasse subir les derniers outrages à son hôte; ce dernier, déshabillé, soupirait après ce contact sans se soucier le moins du monde de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est-à-dire en dessous.

Le bruit de la douche se fit entendre.

Deadpool sursauta. Il n'avait pas perçu qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans l'appart.

Il se leva donc, et se prit le pied dans une couverture qui traînait au pied du sofa. Trébuchant, il mis quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre, renversant deux canettes vides dans un vacarme plus ou moins discret.

Il s'immobilisa. Pourtant, l'intrus ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

Donc il élabora quelques théories.

- Bon, y a pas trente-six solutions. Soit j'ai couché avec la femme de Hulk…soit le type qui fait ses ablutions dans ma salle de bain est…

Il ouvrit largement la porte de la salle d'eau en hurlant :

- BEA ARTHUR !

Cable tira le rideau de douche, le corps nu et - hmm - trempé.

- Quoi ?, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah…c'est toi, marmonna Wade, visiblement fort déçu. Je croyais que c'était Bea Arthur. Tu lui ressembles, tu sais ? Un peu. Du coup, ça ne m'étonne pas que, ivre que j'étais hier, je t'ai confondu avec lui, et que nous ayons…encore été mélangé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire - et tu as intérêt à voir, parce que franchement, si tu me dis que toi aussi, tu as tout oublié de la nuit dernière, je vais me sentir vexé, on va devoir se battre et…oh par la barbe de Georges Clooney, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que tu étais aussi sexy, les cheveux mouillés…

Pour toute réponse, son ami referma le rideau d'un mouvement sec pouvant témoigner de son agacement comme de sa gêne.

Guilleret, Deadpool susurra, en sifflotant :

- Tu veux un sucre, ou deux, dans ton café ?

La voix rauque de Nathan s'éleva, résonnant dans la petite pièce :

- Une aspirine pour mon mal de tête, ce sera suffisant. Enfin, je crois.

- Okay, alors un café à l'aspirine, c'est parti !, s'exclama Wilson en sortant.

Sous le jet d'eau, Nate laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Pour un type venant du futur, il avait tout de même été très surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas soûler - ça n'allait pas avec son image de sauveur de l'humanité, qui doit toujours se contrôler pour ne pas être submergé par un techno-virus - un trucmuche bidule virus, aurait dit Deadpool.

Cette remarque le fit sourire. C'est vrai que son partenaire avait un humour très - trop parfois - décalé. Et un goût certain - et dérangeant - pour le massacre. Mais Cable avait découvert un autre aspect de lui. Quelque chose de touchant qui l'avait plus ou moins conquis, alors qu'il ramenait Wade chez lui. Le voleur et castagneur professionnel l'avait attiré à lui, littéralement agrippé, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière - et Nathan savait pourquoi, il savait que malgré ses plaisanteries, Deadpool pensait que son apparence le dégoûtait, et cela creusait davantage sa solitude. Il l'avait embrassé, chuchotant sur ses lèvres des confessions incohérentes - « C'est encore mieux que d'essayer de distinguer Ashley de Mary-Kate » - que Cable supposait affectueuses, d'autant plus que les caresses du mercenaire se faisaient plus insistantes, et que quand celui-ci tomba à genoux pour défaire la braguette du voyageur temporel, ce dernier n'était plus en état de le repousser, seulement de gémir lorsque son sexe dur trouva abris dans la bouche de son camarade

- LE CAFE EST PRÊT !, s'égosilla Deadpool avec sa voix à la Demi Moore.

Nathan sortit de la douche, se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette, se rhabilla, et rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Il remarqua que l'une des tasse était remplie d'un liquide noirâtre pétillant.

- C'est de l'effervescent, crût bon de préciser Wade, qui avait finit par enfiler une chemise aux motifs quelques peu…déroutants.

- Merci.

Cable s'assit et bu poliment son café, et ce bien qu'il ait un goût absolument infâme.

Le silence s'installa, et c'est là que l'ancien télépathe se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Deadpool, qui ne le regardait pas.

- Tu penses que…

- Hey, si tu ne retournes pas à Providence bientôt, on va se demander ce que tu glandes. Imagines qu'après le S.H.I.E.L.D débarque ici en pensant que tu es en train de monter un sale coup avec ton inénarrable pote, le fabuleux Deadpool aux milles talents ! Ça ferait désordre dans tes super projets de sauvetage de l'humanité. Je veux dire, pour ta réputation, et tout; coucher avec un vilain comme moi, ça brise le mythe. Et puis bon, en plus de ça, j'ai ma réputation à moi qui veut que les seules à pouvoir entrer ici ne soit que des jolies filles, et sans vouloir te vexer, t'as encore des progrès à faire de ce côté-là…

- Tu me fous dehors ?, chuchota Cable, très sérieux.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Alors je vais devoir te botter le cul. C'est con, vu qu'il doit déjà te faire mal…

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'étais en dessous ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que MOI, j'étais en dessous ?

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Ne pose pas la question, si tu ne veux pas savoir la réponse, rétorqua Wade en détournant le regard. De toute façon, ça ne mène à rien, sérieux…on a juste déliré et fais une grosse connerie, parce qu'on étaient bourrés, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça entache nos relations, ou que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoique ce soit pour moi par compassion. Je ne suis pas une gonzesse, et je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'on a fait. Alors laissons tomber, tu veux ?

Cable se leva lentement, et déclara d'une voix calme.

- Comme tu veux. Téléportation un corps.

Il disparut, et Deadpool put enfin se détendre.

- Bon, je ne dirais pas non à un bon bain.


End file.
